


Sweets for Two

by CastielAndDean



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Cute boys, First Kiss, First Love, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Seven teasing Yoosung, Yoosung being cute, Zen being a mum, cat yoosung, cuddly evening, halloween party, sevensung, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: Seven is hosting a Halloween party, but sadly no one except Yoosung wants to come. So Yoosung is a bit nervous because he's not sure how he feels towards Seven. But it can't be wrong to spend the spookiest day of the year with Seven, right?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. 15.10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I divided the story into a few chapters for a better overview since the chatrooms take a lot of space and I thought it'd be easier to read everything in several chapters. Have fun!

**RFA Chatroom | 15.10.**

707: God Seven, Defender of Justice, has to announce something!

Jumin Han: What is it, Luciel?

Yoosung★: Spit it out, Seven!

707: I

707: will

707: host

ZEN: he’s doing it again

707: a 

707: Halloween

707: PARTAAAY ★★★

ZEN: … gosh

Jumin Han: I’ll pass.

ZEN: Me too. I don’t want to go to that weirdo’s place to do weird things on the weirdest day of the year.

Yoosung★: sounds cool!

Jaehee: I’m sorry, but I’ll have to work on that weekend.

Jumin Han: I need Assistant Kang’s help for an important meeting on the 31st.

707: no one will come?

707: ouuuuh saaaaad very saaaaaad

Yoosung★: Don’t ignore me! I wanna come!

707: no one loves meeeee T_T

ZEN: Stop ignoring Yoosung, you idiot.

Yoosung★: Will there be sweets?

707: the best in the world! B) B) B)

Yoosung★: Honey Buddha?!?!

707: B

707: I

707: N

ZEN: Here we go again

707: G

707: O

707: !!!

Yoosung★: So we’ll party together then? Only the two of us?

ZEN: No one else is interested in that weirdo’s party. There will only be unhealthy sweets, games and a lot of jokes that are not funny. 

Yoosung★: Don’t be rude! Seven wants us to have fun together!

707: EXACTLY

ZEN: I’ll rather work out instead.

Jaehee: Yoosung, you can still party with him though.

ZEN: Make sure to not send us weird selfies.

707: the chat will be full of fun you’re not having!!!  
  


_Jumin Han has left the chatroom.  
  
_

ZEN: I’ll turn my phone off that day.

Yoosung★: Seven, when should I come over?

707: I’ll let you know when the house is ready for the PARTAAAAY!!!

Yoosung★: Alright. It’ll be fun!

Jaehee: I’m sure it will be. I’m off to work now. See you all.  
  


_Jaehee has left the chatroom.  
  
_

ZEN: I’ll work out now. Bye.  
  


_ZEN has left the chatroom.  
  
_

Yoosung★: Should I bring something?

707: Cats, cats and more cats!

Yoosung★: lololol, I can’t afford so many cats! I’m still a student!

707: cats are the fee to enter

Yoosung★: You’re serious?! Aaaaah I can’t bring cats T_T

Yoosung★: What should I do?!

707: think of something! It’s Halloween! 

707: Seven, off and out!  
  


_707 has left the chatroom._

With a sigh, Yoosung put his phone down on his bed and turned on his back to face the ceiling. So Seven wanted to host a party for Halloween, huh? Sounded like a lot of fun. Yoosung was just a bit sad that no one else wanted to come. Maybe V would have time? He hadn't been in the chatroom by now. 

It was time to get some sleep since Yoosung had to go to school early tomorrow. But he wasn't tired yet so he decided to play a bit LOLOL before going to bed. 

As soon as he logged in, he couldn't believe his eyes and laughed. There was a player next to him who had a ridiculously looking avatar. Nothing about his appearance seemed to fit together - the gigantic sword and the light armour, the almost glowing red hair and the big glasses on his nose. His outfit really was colourful, from red to yellow to black, even some brown and orange. His username was Hacker God.

Who the hell would choose such a bragging username? 

Yoosung typed something in the chat and a speech bubble appeared over his head.  
  


**Superman Yoosung: Heya, Hacker God - did you hack your outfit? lolol  
  
**

He got an answer immediately.  
  


**Hacker God: Lolol, heya Superman Yoosung! My outfit was all collected by myself, I did not use cheats! Or maybe I did? lololol**

**Superman Yoosung: I'd like to see you use all of that stuff in a fight. Wanna join a battle with me?**

**Hacker God: I suppose you don't know me lol. But since you're asking, I have a few minutes to spare. I'll follow you then! Let's go!  
  
**

Yoosung laughed. That guy was weird, but funny. So he decided where to travel - and when he looked at the clock again for the next time, it was past midnight. He had played for hours again! With a resigned sigh, he typed: **Need to get some sleep. Thanks for playing with me today!**

**Hacker God: no prob. Sleep well, Superman!**

**Superman Yoosung: haha thanks, you too!  
  
**

Before he logged out of the game, he sent a friend request to Hacker God. But when he read through his profile afterwards, he almost choked.

No way! That guy was the number one player on his server! How come he did not notice this earlier? His amazing fighting skills and his quick and effective strategies during the fights were pretty amazing. Yoosung was really impressed by Hacker God. No wonder he was the best player in the ranking. 

When Yoosung finally laid down to get some sleep, he thought that he'd love to play with Hacker God again.


	2. 16.10.

**RFA chatroom | 16.10.**

Yoosung★: Seven, when will the party start?

707: will you manage to bring cats? 

Yoosung★: Aaah, sadly not! 

707: Then you cannot come.

Yoosung★: But whyyyyy!!! I want to party with you!  
  


_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.  
  
_

707: You know it's a Halloween party, right? If you can't manage to bring cats, then find another way to pay me the fee.

Yoosung★: What do you mean? I don't understand! 

707: I never talked about real cats.

Yoosung★: Huh? What kind of cats do you mean then?

Jumin Han: Real cats are the only true cats. But I guess he means you can dress as a cat, too.

707: BINGO, Mr. Handsome!

Jumin Han: I feel uncomfortable now.

Yoosung★: I should dress up as a cat then?! That's how I can enter the party?

707: If you don't figure out a way to borrow Elly, that's what you've gotta do, Superman!

Jumin Han: Don’t ever come near Elizabeth the 3rd and stop calling her by weird names.

Yoosung★: … what did you call me?

707: Never mind. I'll be off. Laterz!  
  


_707 has left the chatroom.  
  
_

Jumin Han: If you need proper advice on how to look as a cat, call me. I have experience with cats.  
  


_Jumin Han has left the chatroom._

Yoosung didn't know what to do. Where should he get a cat costume now?! And why did Seven even want him to dress up? Bringing sweets would have been a lot easier!

But there was no other way than to do so if he did not want to spend the whole Halloween weekend all by himself. Sure, he could play LOLOL all day and night long. But spending the weekend with Seven wouldn't be that bad. A bit of social interaction. And he liked Seven. It was really funny to chat with him, even though he was teasing Yoosung a lot. Which the younger one didn't like that much, but it was fine as long as it was funny.

So Yoosung opened the internet and searched for cat costumes. They were all a bit expensive, and since he couldn't afford to spend that much money he decided to order plushy white cat ears and a black eye pencil to draw the nose and whiskers on his face. This hopefully would be enough. Then he messaged Seven privately. 

Yoosung★: I will come as a cat!

707: meow meow? Meowww!

Yoosung★: haha I don't understand what you mean, but I will come to the party. What time did you have in mind?

707: whenever you want.

Yoosung★: isn't there a time you’re ready?

707: since it's just the two of us, come over whenever you want to. Since I have a few days off, I have enough time to prepare everything. 

Yoosung★: okay! I really look forward to it.

707: I hope so!

Yoosung couldn't help but smile. Seven was very good in not telling how he felt, but writing something funny instead. The blonde young man wished he could be like Seven sometimes. Funny, but smart, making enough money for a living just by sitting in front of the computer all day long. At the weekend it would be the perfect opportunity to find out more about Seven and his life. Maybe he could get some tips for his own life.

When he opened LOLOL after he finished homework, he got a message that Hacker God accepted his friend request. That made Yoosung smile because now they were able to send private messages to each other.

 **Superman Yoosung: heya, why didn't you tell me you're #1 on the ranking?!**

Hacker God answered only a few minutes later.

**Hacker God: does that matter? Would you not have asked me then to join you in battle?**

**Superman Yoosung: of course not!**

**Hacker God: why? Does the rank matter that much? You're #2 on this server.**

**Superman Yoosung: yeaaah I know, but you're way better than me! I feel so embarrassed now.**

**Hacker God: just have fun in what you do.**

That sounded so easy, but for Yoosung, it wasn’t. He took things a bit too seriously sometimes and worried a lot, even though he told himself that it was of no use. 

**Superman Yoosung: It’s not that easy for me.**

**Hacker God: I’d like to help you so you can become a bit more relaxed.**

**Superman Yoosung: Really? Why? You don’t even know me.**

**Hacker God: I think I can tell quite well what kind of person you are.**

Yoosung felt a little uneasy right now. How could Hacker God know anything about him? They hadn’t talked much yet. So he decided to go offline for now.

**Superman Yoosung: Sorry, I need to go.**

**Hacker God: alright.**

Thoughtfully, Yoosung logged out from LOLOL. Whatever it was that was bothering him right now, he decided not to think about it deeper and went into the kitchen to cook himself a quick meal. Then he wanted to play a bit LOLOL again and hoped that he would not meet Hacker God there again. 

Whenever Yoosung logged on during the next two days, Hacker God was online. And it had been inevitable that they talked for a while. But against the odds Yoosung had, Hacker God was just funny and chatty. He did not try to lecture him in any way, and that was relieving. LOLOL was Yoosung’s safe place and he did not want to deal with his real life problems there.

To his own surprise, he grew fond of Hacker God the more they talked. They did not share a lot of private details, but Yoosung found the other one very funny and was still impressed by his amazing skills. And by the way Hacker God talked, he sounded like he was a nice person to be around in real life. Yoosung had never met anyone before who was so funny and charming at the same time.

Well, except for Seven. To be precise, Yoosung hadn’t seen his charming side often before since there was no one in the chatroom he could flirt with except Jaehee, but she surely wasn’t interested in him and it was mutual. Seven did not seem to be interested in anyone. But whenever Yoosung entered the RFA chatroom during the last days, Seven had constantly been online, surely because of his vacation. And he always directly addressed Yoosung and asked if he had lunch yet or if he finished school and homework. It was like Seven suddenly got interested in Yoosung’s life. Though Yoosung had no idea why.

But - if he was totally honest - he really enjoyed talking to Seven. He and Hacker God had a lot in common, especially their funny side. 


	3. 30.10.

On the 30st of October, one day before Halloween, Yoosung was sitting on his bed, the smartphone with the opened RFA chatroom in his hands, but he couldn’t focus on what to type. 

During the last days, he had caught himself smiling whenever he was chatting with Seven. It was like Yoosung got to see a new side of him. Usually, he was only joking around or busy with work. But lately, he also shared a few personal details on his other hobbies or they just talked for a while about nothing specific, just enjoyed not being alone for a while. 

Today, there had been a few conversations between Jumin and Jaehee and ZEN, but nothing interesting. But there was something on Yoosung’s mind and he needed to talk about it with someone.

Yoosung★: Zen, are you still there? 

ZEN: I was about to leave, but is there something you want from me?

Yoosung★: I wanted to ask you something.

ZEN: How can I share my wisdom with you?

Yoosung★: I feel a bit embarrassed to ask you something like that, but …

ZEN: Just spit it out. My workout is waiting for me.

Yoosung★: How do you know … if you like someone?

ZEN: What kind of question is that?! You intuitively know when you like someone or not.

Yoosung★: I mean … _really_ like them …

ZEN: Oh, you mean love?

Yoosung★: I don’t think it’s love ... 

ZEN: There are people you like. Like friends. Then there are people you love because they’re family or really close friends. And then there maybe is that one person that makes you feel things you only feel when you’re with them. Is it something like that?

Yoosung★: I can’t tell since I have never experienced that before.

ZEN: Okay, answer me these questions. Does that person make you feel comfortable?

Yoosung★: Yes.

ZEN: Do they make you laugh and feel good?

Yoosung★: Yes.

ZEN: Do you enjoy being around them and miss them when they’re not?

Yoosung★: Yeah, I think so.

ZEN: Alright. So that person either is a very good friend or more than that.

Yoosung★: Really?!

ZEN: Yes, sounds like it. It’s up to you to figure out what it is you feel for them. But whenever you smile or your heart beats faster in anticipation, it’s a sign that you might like them more than just a very good friend.

Yoosung★: Thank you, Zen. 

ZEN: You’re welcome. I love to give out some advice for the pure and innocent that haven’t experienced as much as me in their life.

Yoosung★: Stop that. I feel bad now.

ZEN: See you.  
  


_ZEN has left the chatroom._

According to what Zen said, Yoosung was sure that he might have developed some deeper feelings for someone. But they haven’t met yet! How could you feel so much for someone you haven’t even seen in real life yet? 

And he was really confused, too, because he was not sure whether he really liked Seven or Hacker God more. They were so alike, especially their humour and the jokes. It was almost like they were the same person, but that couldn’t be. Yoosung remembered that Seven got him into playing LOLOL, but he also remembered that Seven said he found the game pretty boring. So Hacker God couldn’t be Seven.

But then something came to Yoosung’s mind. A few days ago, Seven called him Superman in the RFA chatroom. That was an accident, right? Maybe Yoosung had mentioned his username somewhen and Seven only remembered it?

Yeah, that must be it.

But why didn’t he get rid of the thought that there was still something off about this? 


	4. 31.10.

**RFA chatroom | 31.10.**

Yoosung★: Heya, Seven, about the party …

707: something wrong?

Yoosung★: No, no, I just wanted to ask you something.

707: Does it have to do something with what you talked about with Zen yesterday?

Yoosung★: No, that was something completely different.

707: So you got to know someone you really like?

Yoosung★: I’d rather not talk about that now.

707: lololol, Yoosung’s in love for the very first time! Pop the bottles! 

Yoosung★: Ahaha, stop making me uncomfortable!

707: Am I really?

Yoosung took a moment to think before he typed his answer. 

Yoosung★: Not really.

707: Then I’m glad. What did you want to ask me then?

Yoosung★: Is it alright if I come over in about an hour?

707: Sure. But make sure to bring the cat!

Yoosung★: Yes, yes, I know. No cat, no party.

707: NO CAT, NO PARTAAAY! BINGO!

Yoosung★: Stop yelling, I got it. See you in an hour then!

707: can’t wait.

Surprised, Yoosung left the chatroom. While he was walking into the bathroom to paint himself a cat nose and whiskers, he thought that this was one of the rare times that Seven really showed his feelings. He couldn’t wait for Yoosung to come and party with him. That was really good, because Yoosung couldn’t wait either. 

When he raised his head in the bathroom, a wide smile reflected from the mirror. Did he really want to see Seven so badly? No, no, that was just the anticipation for the party. Nothing else.

About half an hour later, he took the tube to where Seven was living. He felt a bit uneasy with his make-up and the cat ears on, but there were some other people in the tube that had a costume on, too. Maybe they were going to a party, too. 

Before Yoosung rang the doorbell, he took a deep breath. Then he remembered that Seven had some precautionary measurements installed. So he just texted him to tell him that he was waiting outside.

To his surprise, the door opened, but Seven wasn’t standing behind it. Just an empty dark hallway was awaiting him. 

Yoosung gulped, feeling his heart starting to beat faster, but he told himself that Seven was waiting for him inside and entered. But as soon as he did, the door automatically closed behind him and he was standing in total darkness and silence.

‘S-Seven … this is not funny!’ 

Although he was scared, Yoosung pulled out his phone from his pocket and turned on the installed flashlight to see where he had to go. He had been to Seven’s house once before, but he did not remember the house very well.

When he reached a corner that led to a staircase, he heard a rustling sound. And then suddenly a gigantic spider fell down before him and stopped in front of his face. A piercing scream echoed from the walls when Yoosung backed off and nearly tripped. 

‘OH MY GOD!’ he yelled. ‘SEVEN! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!’

A loud laughter sounded through the dark hallway, then suddenly the light was turned on and Yoosung saw Seven standing on top of the staircase. 

‘I’m not sure a little cat can defeat me, Defender of Honey Buddha, Seven Zero Seven! Now follow me to save the world!’ He turned around and walked away.

All of Yoosung’s anger was gone when he realised what Seven was wearing. He had put on a big cape on which the bag of the Honey Buddha Chips was printed. 

Laughing because of how ridiculous all of this was, Yoosung followed Seven and went up the staircase.

‘Well, what a beautiful cat you are!’ Seven looked very pleased and laughed again. ‘You may enter, Yoosung the cat.’

Yoosung felt his cheeks blushing, which made Seven laugh even harder.

‘Don’t make fun of me!’ Yoosung complained, but couldn’t help grinning when he entered the room. This was so ridiculous! ‘It was embarrassing enough to come here with those ears and whiskers!’

His mood even got better when he saw all the decorations in Seven’s house. He really put some effort into decorating it with pumpkins, spiders, all kinds of orange and black lights and other stuff he put somewhere in the room that they were standing in. It was big and there was a red and yellow striped sofa in the middle, a few cupboards and some other simple furniture. Nothing was overloaded, most of the room was empty. A few stairs led up to a mezzanine on which Seven’s desk with the computer and other electronic devices were standing. 

‘Wow, Seven, this is so cool!’ Impressed, Yoosung turned around when Seven entered the room only a few seconds after him. ‘You really outdid yourself. But it’s just us two today …’

‘A party is a party, no matter how many guests are coming. Do you want something to drink? I found all kinds of cringy looking, brightly coloured drinks in the store. Look at this one!’ Seven grabbed a bottle with a neon-orange coloured liquid in it. It looked disgusting.

‘I really want to taste that!’ Yoosung shouted joyfully, then he let himself sink down on the sofa. That party was going to be amazing, he was sure of that, despite the scary start. 

And he wasn’t disappointed. At first, Seven and he tried all kinds of drinks and sweets Seven had managed to rustle up. Some of them looked like they were about to taste very bad, which was the case sometimes. The two men couldn’t stop laughing then about how disgusting they tasted. Some were surprisingly good, and after one hour they leaned back on the couch, redundant of all the sugary sweets and drinks.

‘I haven’t had so much fun in quite a while now,’ Yoosung admitted and looked at Seven. 

‘Just have fun in whatever you do,’ he replied, and Yoosung raised an eyebrow. Hacker God said something similar a while ago. The two of them would surely be twins in real life!

‘Someone I really like said something similar to me,’ Yoosung laughed and hoped that he made it sound like it was not that important, just a fact. 

‘Is that so?’ Seven seemed to be interested now. Damn, that was not what Yoosung had intended. ‘Well, it’s true. Having fun is essential. It’s the best thing to do when you feel bad.’

Now Yoosung’s interest was aroused. ‘Do you joke around when you feel bad then?’

Seven bit his lip, but downplayed it the second afterwards. ‘Sometimes. But not today. I am having a lot of fun with you.’

‘Me, too.’ Yoosung smiled. Then the two looked at each other for a second. The atmosphere was very good and Yoosung felt very comfortable around Seven, just like in the chatroom. So he dared to ask him, ‘Seven, what do you think of me?’


	5. 31.10., Late Afternoon

The other one obviously didn’t expect a question like that and raised his eyebrows. ‘I like you. You’re funny and sometimes very naive. And I really enjoy teasing you.’

‘Hey!’ Yoosung softly punched him against his arm. ‘Stop that!’

But Seven just chuckled. ‘You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.’

A long moment of silence followed in which Yoosung couldn’t believe what he just heard. ‘Did you … just call me _cute?!’_

For one second, Yoosung thought that Seven looked like he said something very stupid, but then he just laughed. ‘I obviously did. But just because you have these adorable fluffy cat ears and that badly drawn whiskers on your face.’

Before Yoosung could elude, Seven already pinched his cheeks and made Yoosung squeak. Then he managed to free himself from Seven by gesturing uncontrollably and jumped to his feet.

‘Stay away, Defender of Honey Buddha!’ he screamed, but couldn’t help grinning like an idiot when Seven started to chase him. They ran around in the room like two kids playing tag until Yoosung tripped over an empty can of Ph D. Pepper and fell down to the floor. Seven was over him a second afterwards and turned Yoosung on his back just to pin him down and laugh, ‘Gotcha, little kitty! Now you’re all mine and have to serve me forever!’

‘How can you say you want me at your side for eternity to assist you if you don’t know anything about me, meow?!’

‘I think I can tell quite well what kind of person you are!’

Yoosung looked at Seven for a very long moment. The coincidence was too big. With a little lump in his throat, he mumbled, ‘Seven, are you … are you Hacker God?’

As if he burned himself, Seven immediately let go of Yoosung. But the look on his face had changed from joyful into a more serious one. 

‘I do use that name in a game I play, yes,’ he replied nearly inaudible. 

‘So it was you … all the time.’ Yoosung didn’t know if he should feel relieved or angry. ‘Why did you not tell me?’

‘Would it have made a difference?’

‘Yes, of course!’

‘So you would’ve treated Hacker God differently if you knew it was me, is that what you want to say?’ Seven sounded hurt. That hadn’t been what Yoosung intended, so he opened his mouth to defend himself, but Seven already got up and walked away. Yoosung jumped to his feet, too.

‘Hey, Seven, I didn’t mean -’

‘I’m sick of people like you.’

Yoosung stopped following him. The atmosphere in the room had switched quickly from joyful to extremely tense. 

Seven turned around and looked at him with pursed lips, then he said, ‘I’m sick of being treated differently when I reveal my true self. You know what kind of job I have, and it’s really dangerous to let any personal information about me slip through. That’s why I usually keep my distance. I am really sick of hiding all the time, and often no one is really interested in me. But with you it felt … different. Like I finally found someone to share things about me and to not be rejected. But it seems like I was wrong. I’m so done with that.’

‘But, Seven, I really did not -’

‘I’m sure you meant no harm, Yoosung, but tell me: Why would you have treated me differently if you knew Hacker God was me?’

It was an embarrassing situation since Yoosung didn’t know what he should say. How would he have behaved if he knew it was Seven all along? Now that he was thinking about it, he surely would have not. But still it would have made a difference. A big one. The problem was that he couldn’t tell Seven about it.

‘I, um … well …’ Yoosung stuttered and felt his cheeks blushing again. 

‘If you can’t explain, please leave my house then,’ Seven whispered, and his voice was full of pain. Hearing him suffering made Yoosung feel guilty and very bad. 

‘Listen, Seven, I did not want to hurt you. It’s just … if I knew you were Hacker God, I would not have been … confused.’ Now he couldn’t take the words back anymore. Yoosung wasn’t sure whether he wanted to continue talking or just run away in embarrassment.

‘Why were you confused?’ Seven raised his eyebrows. 

Still feeling hot and uneasy, Yoosung directly looked at Seven. His warm amber eyes were comforting him even though he was scared to even look into them. But then Yoosung plucked up his courage. Either he would hurt Seven even more by leaving, or he would tell him the truth and might have to leave, too, but at least he would have a clean conscience.

‘I was confused because I started to like Hacker God more and more. And you, too.’ Yoosung’s voice was only a whisper anymore. ‘If I knew it was you, it would all have been a lot more obvious to me.’ 

‘I still can’t follow you,’ Seven apologised, but made a few steps towards Yoosung. ‘What would have been more obvious to you?’

Yoosung took a deep breath. It was now or never, was it? 

‘You remember the conversation I had with Zen about liking someone?’ he asked plainly, and Seven nodded slowly. ‘Well - I was confused whether I liked Hacker God or you or both of you … in this way.’

A smile appeared on Seven’s face and he was now only a few feet away from Yoosung anymore whose heart had started to race. 

‘And to what conclusion did you come now that you know Hacker God and I are the same person?’ Seven asked quietly.

Yoosung cleared his throat and gulped, but his mouth was as dry as before. So his voice was a bit husky when he whispered, ‘I really like you, Seven.’

The smile on Seven’s face widened, then he was standing directly in front of Yoosung. 

‘I like you too, Yoosung. And I think you’re cute - which has nothing to do with the fact that you look like a cat today.’

Hearing these words made Yoosung’s heart even race faster, which was almost impossible because it almost felt like jumping out of his chest. ‘What … does that mean now?’

Seven laughed. ‘You really are innocent, just like Zen said.’

‘Hey!’ Yoosung complained, but couldn’t help grinning like an idiot. ‘I’m not innocent!’

With his arms crossed in front of his chest, Seven demanded, ‘Prove it to me then.’ 

Was this really happening? Yoosung never expected this Halloween party to become … yeah, what exactly? A date? But Seven really seemed to like him, too. That was why Yoosung gathered all of his strength together and grabbed Seven’s collar. Before he pulled Seven closer, he looked him deeply into the eyes and asked, ‘Are you fine with -?’

But before Yoosung could finish his question, Seven had already bridged the last gap between them and kissed him. For one moment, Yoosung’s heart skipped a beat, then he kissed Seven back and wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him even closer. 

After what felt like a wonderful eternity, Yoosung backed off a little and blinked a few times like he was waking up from a dream. The smile on Seven’s mouth and the affection in his eyes made him feel warm inside.

‘I really want to be your assistant kitty,’ he mumbled and Seven started to laugh out loud.

‘Gosh, Yoosung, you’re so cute,’ he grinned and started to kiss Yoosung again. ‘What about all the party games I have prepared? Do you want to play them with me?’

‘Is LOLOL along the games, too?’

‘Haha, no - but we can play that if you want to.’

Yoosung thought about it for a moment. ‘I want to do something else than playing games.’

Seven looked at him with interest. ‘And what would that be?’

With a smile, Yoosung grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the sofa. He didn’t expect Seven to blush.

‘Yoosung, wait ... umm, well, I -’

‘It’s not what you think, you pervy superhero!’ Yoosung laughed, but felt the heat in his own cheeks again. ‘I just want to cuddle with you.’

‘Well,’ Seven replied, now back to his playful behaviour, ‘if that’s the case - I want to do that, too.’

And then they both laid down on the striped couch, Yoosung rested his head on Seven’s chest and felt one of Seven’s arms pulling him closer into a very comfortable position.

‘Meow-ow-uuu!’ Yoosung said, and Seven laughed again.

‘I sadly don’t speak the Yoosung cat language. What does that mean?’

‘It means I love you,’ Yoosung mumbled and blushed. He looked up to see Seven smiling at him.

‘I love you, too,’ he whispered back and kissed Yoosung again. And they didn’t stop doing that until their smartphones vibrated. Jaehee was asking in the RFA chatroom if everything was alright and if they had fun.

‘What should we write?’ Yoosung asked, but Seven had already raised his arm into the air to take a selfie so Yoosung just smiled into the camera. Right before he took the picture, Seven placed a quick kiss on Yoosung’s cheek and sent the photo directly into the chatroom.

Jaehee: What …?   
  


_Jumin Han has entered the chatroom._

_ZEN has entered the chatroom._  
  


ZEN: OMG!!! WHAT IS THIS!!! MY EYES ---

Jumin Han: I thought you two were playing games together.

Yoosung★: We are, can’t you see that?

Jumin Han: All I can see is … well …

ZEN: You two cuddling. And Seven smooching your extremely blushy cheek! Are you drunk?

Jaehee: Can you explain yourselves?

Seven and Yoosung just grinned at each other.

‘I bet ZEN will hate us for the rest of his life now,’ Yoosung said.

‘I can live with that,’ Seven replied and began to type again.

707: PARTAAAAY, the Defender of Honey Buddha finally found a worthy assistant, Yoosung the Fluffy!

Yoosung★: I’ll forever be yours, my Master!

ZEN: guys what the fuck ---

Jaehee: Alright, thank you. It’s all clear now.

Jumin Han: I still don’t understand.

ZEN: You're blind as a newborn kitten, you jerk.

Jumin Han: I would love to be a newborn kitten.

Yoosung★: Thank you for your advice, Zen.

ZEN: Gosh. If I knew you’d hook up Seven with my shared wisdom, I would’ve never even gave it to you in the first place.

ZEN: Well, whatever. Are you two a thing now?

707: That’s all up to your imagination. 707, Defender of Honey Buddha, off and out!

Yoosung★: Yoosung the Fluffy, off and out to help his Master save the world!

Both put their smartphones down.

‘Well, know that the others know - what are we going to do next?’ Yoosung asked.

‘What about continuing where we left off?’ Seven grinned, and Yoosung didn’t need to be told twice, laughed and started to kiss Seven again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) If the others attended Seven's party, too, what do you think they would wear as costumes? You can tell me in the comments :)  
> Happy Halloween, everyone!


End file.
